(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two or more than two independent motors for driving individual loads coupled through a stabilizing device, the motors driving the individual loads through respective continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) individually installed between the individual motors and the individual driven loads to provide differential operation without the need for electronic feedback control. The stabilizing device is a dual-end shaft torque-limited coupling device connected between ends of the respective CVTs to operate synchronously when the torque transmitted between the two loads operates within the limited torque range, and operate differentially to produce sliding damping and stabilize the operation of the drive system when the torque transmitted between the two loads exceeds the limited torque range.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, when two or more loads are driven through differential speed regulation by a single motor, the differential speed function is often achieved by using differential wheel groups, resulting in shortcomings including transmission efficiency loss, excessive space used, and excessive weight. If a vehicle is driven by dual motors, two independent drive circuits are often installed, and the central control unit refers to parameters such as vehicle speed, output rotational speed detection device, steeling wheel shift values, road gradient, the center of gravity of the vehicle after loading, and processes for controlling the two independent drive circuits, and then the two independent drive circuits respectively drive the two motors according to a closed loop or semi-closed loop rotational speed control between the two motors for achieving a differential speed function, resulting in shortcomings including high cost and complex system operation.